


Collared

by CultureisDarkBeer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Choking, Collars, F/M, Leashes, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: For the XF Porn Battle - This fic fulfills Prompt #70On the office desk sat a gift wrapped box with a note: For Scully. Open Me.Curious and unable to resist a nicely wrapped present, Scully lifted the lid. What she saw snuggled inside the satin sent her tongue to moisten her lips. Mulder had overheard her conversation with Ellen, but now that she knew Mulder was willing, did she have the nerve to go through with it?





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> When I was initially asked to fulfill this prompt I didn't know how I could write it without going completely OOC and keep the respect of MSR. While I'm sure parts may have drifted, I took it as a challenge. This was way out of my comfort zone, but I did my best to answer the ask and keep it Mulder and Scully. This takes place early in their sexual relationship. This fic doesn't contain any real BDSM or humiliation.

Scully fought at Mulder wildly, her efforts not even straining him, not even slowing the tight pull of the leash wrapped several times around his fist, the collar tightening around her neck with each pull. His sheer strength floored her and she relished in it. The collar tightened as he pounded her relentlessly from behind, her vision spotty. She came so violently she wasn’t sure how long her orgasm lasted and she wasn’t certain she hadn’t blacked out for a warm fuzzy moment. Weak from the exertion she felt the pull of the chain, dragging her and forcing her down to the ground, inches from his hard glistening cock. He handed her an icy bottle of water. Taking a submissive pose, her bare ass high in the air, her breasts hanging heavy as she scooped the cold water over her hot tongue made her sore pussy drip and ache. How did they get here? 

3 months earlier...

The room spun, and Scully knew as the alcohol continued to absorb into her bloodstream that if she had another sip she would be praying to the porcelain god later that night. The conversation at Ellen’s house had taken a turn and Mulder would be by soon to pick her up. At first she was reluctant, but now she was grateful for his offer to drive her home knowing they would be drinking. The bachelorette party had gotten a little out of hand and it had spilled into Ellen’s house filling it with loud drunk women. 

“Dana has yet to answer,” Ellen said, emptying her glass of wine down her throat. “So, Dana, truth or dare, what would be your BDSM fantasy?”

“How do you know it’s a fantasy? How do you know she doesn’t partake in that lifestyle?” Cathy asked.

“Dana? Please,” Ellen laughed in return. 

That comment burrowed its way underneath Scully’s skin. “Why couldn’t I?” Scully shot back at Ellen.

“I don’t know,” Ellen backpedaled. “I just can’t picture it. Have you?”

“Well, no, but I might, if he was into it… maybe.”

“Would you be the sub or the dom?” Kelley asked, getting into the conversation.

“Definitely a dom,” Ellen replied for her.

“I could be a sub,” Scully answered. “Give up control.”

“I find that hard to believe that you would willingly give up control,” Ellen said. “So, what would he do to you? Tie you up? Spanking?”

Scully blushed. “No.” Her mind went blank. Desperate for an answer, she looked around the room at the waiting eyes, then over to the hook by the door with Ellen’s dog’s harness draped across it. “Collared. On a leash.”

“Oooo. Now we’re getting somewhere,” Sara blurted out. “What’s he making you do?”

Scully bit at her bottom lip and tried to play out a scenario in her head. “I’m on all fours and he’s got me by the leash and he’s pulling my hair,” more women had gathered now, listening intently at the edge of their seats like she had been telling a ghost story. She continued getting caught up in her own imagination, “he’s guiding my head, while he..”

“Face fucks you,” Ellen blurted out, then covered her mouth.

“Ellen!” Scully said shocked, the room bursting with laughter. 

A familiar throat cleared itself and Scully spun around. “Mulder!” She studied his face carefully, but it didn’t look like he had overheard their conversation. He must have snuck in while they were talking. Ellen’s sister may have let him in. 

“Are you ready? I could give you more time..” he stammered.

“No. It’s late, I don’t need to keep you.” 

Scully said some quick goodbyes and they left. In the car, Mulder rambled on about what he had been doing at The Lone Gunman while she dozed, smacking her head once against the car door window before he pulled up to her apartment. She thanked him again and said goodnight. 

It had been a few weeks after the party and Scully hadn’t thought much more about their little game of truth or dare, that was until she walked into the office and saw the gift wrapped box on Mulder’s desk. There was a sticky note attached that read, “For Scully. Open Me.” She gave a quick glance around the room. Wherever he had gone, he wasn’t in the basement. Greedily, she flipped the lid off and inside, snuggled in satin, was a soft black leather choke collar, donned in a beautiful violet lace. It was attached to a leather leash, coiled up and waiting to strike like a cobra. She should have been horrified, but instead she moistened her lips. Prior to this, sex with Mulder had been strickly vanilla - various positions and some dirty talk, nothing like this. Was he doing this for her? He had obviously overheard. Could that possibly interest her enough to give it a try?

The rap of her knuckles seemed hollow and foreign today on the door of apartment 42, the violet collar digging into her clavicle, the strumming of her heartbeat so loud it was almost deafening. “Doors open,” she heard him say. When she pushed it open, Mulder was on the other end dressed in nothing but a pair of dark silk boxers that bore the same design as her collar. 

His eyes glossed and an expression she had never seen from him covered his face. “Take off your clothes, Scully,” he said in an off-handed, almost disinterested way. His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

“Right here?” she asked, her hands already starting to shake. Why she was nervous she couldn’t fathom, but she waited for his response.

“Yes.”

She did as he requested. Her mouth watered as he ran his hands over his torso, watching her undress as he touched his abs and stroked his chest. When she stood before him completely naked he moved against her speaking directly into her ear, his tone so cold it made her whole body shiver with a delicious kind of fear. He was in a mood she had not encountered and he had plans for them. Nothing she could predict. 

“I want to get to a place where you feel comfortable talking to me.. About your fantasies, Scully.” 

He _ was _ doing this for her. Did she trust him enough not to go too far? To know her limits? 

He took a step back. “Are you ready for this?" 

Scully simply nodded.

That was what he needed to proceed. 

“Bow down, Scully,” Mulder commanded and she obeyed, hearing the click of the leash to her collar as he fastened it. It excited her to be in that pose in front of him. The leash in his hand, being completely his. It caused a rising wetness between her legs and a red fluster in her cheeks. If only for tonight, his dominance is what she craved. 

Mulder froze as he stood over her. Was he waiting for her to beg like a dog? Like his pet? She hated how much she wanted him, how much it excited her for his sinewy body to cast its shadow over her. A man who had so much control stripped from his life, maybe she could give him some now…

“Please, Mulder,” she begged, but he didn’t move, didn’t respond. He did want to play dirty. “Please, Agent Mulder, let me please you.” 

The tension in the air thickened, the temperature in the apartment embraced her naked body and the only sounds besides their breathing were of the ceiling fan and the bubbling filter of the fish tank.

Mulder extended his arm and pulled at the lead, forcing her to sit up. He fastened her collar tighter than what she had, but she was still able to breathe. “Your safe word Scully is Krycek.” Once again, he pressed his lips to her ear, not ready for the intimacy of the spoken word. “Repeat it Scully.”

“Krycek,” she repeated. The name made her shiver. 

“In case you are unable to speak your safe word, if you look away from me, I will stop,” Mulder added. The thought made her ache.

He pulled at the collar again as he wrapped it further around his wrist. The collar would most likely leave a mark she would have to hide tomorrow, but what it symbolized set her free. She deserved to be with him.

Time stood still as she let go of the little pride tickling her, whispering that what she was doing could be considered degrading. That she shouldn’t have enjoyed as much as she did, being pulled towards the floor to follow his lead. She had to release those thoughts and let go. 

“You are so beautiful Scully,” he rasped out, this time his finger guided her chin so he could look her in the eye. 

Scully focused on the pull of the leash as he started to walk. The uneven floorboards greeting her bare toes. He guided her to his desk, spun his chair around, and sat down. 

Shorter and shorter the leash got as he rolled it around his wrist and forced her closer and closer to his long, lean, muscled body. No way to pull back, nowhere to go, no control at all. 

There was also no ignoring the bulge in his boxers with her face so close to his crotch. The faint scent of him ready and needy. Scully had more than once enjoyed the tenting of his slacks as he walked, his penis having quite the mind of its own; but when he wore jeans, to see the length of it lying there soft, so thick and long, forcing the denim to outline him so boldly, his thick head proudly embossing them halfway down his thigh. Now, the tight gentle curve against silk made her mouth almost foam and her clit beg for its power. She looked up at his eyes and thought: I’m a dirty woman Mulder and I want you to wash my mouth out with that heavenly cock.

With his left hand he revealed his cock to her, the waistband of his boxers cradling his balls. Scully could feel her pulse in her throat. At that distance, with the only light being from the moon and the inviting blue glow of the fish tank, she could see every surging vein, every curve, every soft twitch when her breath hit the hard piece of artwork only angels could have carved. 

She needed to taste him and with that need, saliva saturated her tongue and her jaw fell slack. The tip beaded with moisture as he squeezed tightly at the base and covering her mouth with it like lip gloss. 

She craved him to be inside her, ached for it, to the point she thought she would scream, and then he pushed it in enough for her to feel it warm and wet, coating him with her tongue. Unable to move her neck from the hold of the collar, she waited impatiently for him to allow her to take him a little deeper, her tongue relieved to explore every inch of his throbbing shaft. 

“Scully,” he whispered in a desperate moan. Reaching for her hand, he gently guided it to her cheek, so she could feel him entering her mouth, jutting down her throat. She moaned at the fullness, but it was his soft groaning of pleasure that she longed for, the intimacy as he gently intertwined their fingers to caress her face. 

“I’m going to enter you now,” Mulder said softly, in his deep, sexy, monotone treble. “Make you come, hard and fast, but first Scully, show me with your mouth how you want me to move when I’m inside you,” She could hear the strain in his vocal chords with each utterance. 

His hand holding the leash lounged at her back, allowing her to hug him at his waist, her elbows resting on the chair at either side of his thighs. She sucked at him lovingly and he stroked her hair, his breath becoming ragged, his moans closer together.

Abruptly he pulled at her leash forcing them both to stand, pulling his delicious specimen from her throat, his intense eyes never leaving her own. Pinning her against the wall with one hand he finished removing his boxers with the other. His tender eyes told her to trust him. Goosebumps formed along her arms as she realized she would now relinquish ever last bit of control left. 

“Remember, all you have to do is look away and I will stop.”

“How do you know about this Mulder?” Scully asked, needing to know, but at the same time fearing the answer.

“I overheard you at that party. I read books, I investigated, interviewed. You, are my first. And there's something I want you to experience. Something that I’ve always wanted done to me and I want you to fight me as I do it.”

Mulder tightened the leash further and wrapped both his hands tight around her neck. He entered her carefully, watching her eyes as he slowly squeezed. In and out the pace was daunting, but the thrusts were heavy and deep. Her hands naturally fell around his thick wrists and her nails dug in, raking at them helplessly as the pressure increased with a light-headed sensation. Quickly, they fell into a pattern, his hands squeezing and releasing in time with each heavy stroke. As soon as her vision started to get hazy he would let up and start the process over. It never occurred to her that her throat could be a source of such intoxicating pleasure. Her very pulse throbbed in time to the rhythm he created inside of her. She continued to struggle against him, but not one inch of her body wanted him to stop. The choking and struggling stirring her insides, satiating a need she had never explored. 

With total clarity she understood that she loved to struggle against him, loved to fight him wildly, marveling in his cunningness, in his inner and outer strength. Her vision tunneled as he pounded faster, harder, until she was coming. The most powerful orgasm of her life and she was helpless to it all. He pulled out and released her, almost falling he caught her in his arms. “Was that too much Scully? Did I hurt you in anyway?”

Scully shook her head, unable to look him in the eye. “No, you were incredible.”

Her head slowly rose as he cupped her cheek. Caressing it with his thumb. they shared a brief smile. She felt his erection resting on her belly and realized he had been denying his own pleasure. “We’re not finished, Mulder.”

“Is that what you want? More?” he asked in a low husky voice.

“I’m ready,” she answered and added with a smirk. “And try not to take it so easy on me this time.”

He covered her lips with his, massaging them with his jaw, his tongue inviting hers to join. She kissed him hard in return, savoring every spark of light it created. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and pull tight, then he pulled her away from him. She groaned out her disappointment in the lack of contact. He studied her eyes one last time and gave a short nod acknowledging that she was ready.

His eyes darkened as he slipped into his role. “You haven’t earned the privilege of my cum inside you Scully, but you will. And when you do, I’m going to fill you to the brim. Stuff you so full you’ll come from the pressure. But tonight, you’ll get none of that satisfaction. Tonight, you’re going to work for it.” With little slack he pushed her head down and she devoured him, releasing a loud groan from them both. She felt his hand come to feel him moving in and out of her mouth as he traced her lips. “You have such a tight little mouth, Scully. Perfect.”

Even without friction, Scully was losing control again, one piece at a time, with each stroke of that large member, deeper, filling her more and more, forcing her jaw open in order to take it. By the time he lunged past the back of her throat, her finger had drifted down to the button nesting between her folds. She couldn’t help herself, the way his cock heated her insides, the way his confidence mastered her soul. It left her swirling and swiping at her tight little soaked nub over and over again. She felt the pleasure in him too, throbbing hard on the way in, the tremble of his fingers in her hair, the muscles of his thighs flexing and shivering ever so slightly. Mulder was still going deeper with every stroke, pushing her face into him, pulling her hair as he pushed into her. Everytime she thought she would start to choke he’d already be pulling back, allowing her time to breathe. 

Her tongue continued it’s roaming, furiously licking his shaft as she sucked and he thrusted, turning her into a tool for their pleasure. She no longer fought the feeling of being filled, instead embracing it, leaning in.

Mulder groaned louder and faster, almost breathless, his thighs bumping her chin, contracting as he held her head for a final deep thrust. Scully’s fingers double timed around her hard aching clit, coming as he did, although she had nothing to swallow. He was so deep inside her she felt the pulsing of his head as it reached the end of her esophagus. And he was making such small delicious trembling thrusts, his neck arched back and his eyes screwed shut, groaning loud and long. When he regained his control, he tilted his head back down to share their moment. He jerked the chain upwards and his mouth crashed to hers, undoing her collar, and losing his hands in her hair, her back hitting the hard wall behind it as his body met hers, hot and steaming. The leash made her shudder as the soft plush leather grazed her clit on the way to the floor. He pulled back, his eyelids so heavy they formed tight slits as he spoke. “Did I please you?” he asked with enough vulnerability to almost bring tears to her eyes.

“Yes,” she managed to squeak out, his eyes already receding to that dark place inside.

“I’m glad. Maybe that means you won’t stop us just yet. If you want, one day, perhaps we might do this again.” 

Scully flushed. The thought that Mulder was so afraid she might stop their recent arrangement when that was the last thing on her mind. The unending love and trust they had - this was only the beginning. And now they had something new to add to their arsenal. Mulder was charming, perfect, and heart-achingly beautiful. In that small intimate moment, a strength rose up in Scully and she understood the way they fit. “We will do this again and you won’t be doing it with anyone else. You are My Mulder.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled Prompt #70 - Mulder overhears Scully talking to a friend about her fantasy of being facefucked while collared and on a leash, and then Mulder doing it to her.


End file.
